KABUTO dan LAMPU AJAIB
by BlueCloudz
Summary: Anjreett gue mualesss banget sebenarnya jadi mata-mata, serius, sampe akhirnya gue nemuin sesuatu yang ngubah hidup gue secara drastis? OOC, CANON, bahasa gak baku, One shot, disarankan tidak membaca sambil makan.Kabuto POV.


**KABUTO DAN LAMPU AJAIB**

**Summary**

Kabuto kesel karena dia harus menjadi mata-mata terus, lalu akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah lampu ajaib.

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:

OOC, CANON, dah banyak yang tau ceritanya, Newbie, bahasa gak baku dan lain-lain, One shot.

:

Halo reader semua, kenalin nama gue Kabuto, Inget K-A-B-U-T-O, bukan Kabutaku. Iya gue kesel banget ama yang ngeledekin gue Kabutaku, itu lho robot yang kalo berubah "anu"-nya bisa jadi kepala, serius gw kesel banget, dikirain gue RobotGedex apa.

Ok sekarang lu semua dah pada kenal ama gue, sekarang gue kenalin kerjaan gue, mungkin lu udah pada tau gue kerjaannya itu sebagai mata-mata, ya itu lhoo yang kerjaannya ngais-ngais sampah jam dua belas malem(lho?), bukan maksud gue yang kerjaannya nyari-nyari informasi dari satu desa ke desa lain. Yah, gue sebenarnya males banget jadi mata-mata, MALES BANGET(sengaja diulang biar makin dramatis), udah harus jalan jauh, panas-panas, kalau ketangkep bisa mati. Tapi untung Orochimaru-sama udah ngasih gue latihan yang sangat efektif untuk melarikan diri, caranya dia make baju tante-tante terus ngejar-ngejar gue sambil melet-melet dan teriak bakal ngemakan gue kalo ketangkep, serius hasilnya sekarang gue kalo lari cepet banget, kalo mau coba bisa lari cepet dengan metode latihan ini, dateng aja ke Otogakure, entar gue kasih alamat rumahnya Orochimaru-sama, keselamatan keperjakaan ditanggung sendiri.

Dah pengenalan dirinya, sekarang gue lagi ada misi ke Sunagakure. Serius capek banget, udah panas, aer dikit, untung gue sekarang lagi naek onta jadi kagak terlalu repot pake jalan kaki. Tapi masalahnya onta gue jalannya lelet banget. Gue sebenernya pengen banget ngecekcokin ni onta pake obat-obatan yang gue bikin biar larinya cepet, cuman terakhir kali gue nyoba, gue salah ngasih obat, onta yang gue kasih obat langsung ngejar-ngejar gue sambil nafsu, gue liat obat yang gue kasih, BANGSAT GUE NGASIH OBAT KUAT!. Karena itu, onta kali ini kagak gue kasih obat apa-apa, trauma pantat gue sakit banget, udah "itu"nya gede banget lagi, eiiitsss jangan mikir macem-macem, maksudnya pantat gue sakit banget pas ditendang ama onta itu soalnya kakinya gede banget.

"Aaahh," gue menghela napas capek nungguin ni onta lelet sampe ke Sunagakure.

Serius, onta gue jalannya lemoooooooot banget, kalo diaduin ama bekicot pincang juga masih cepetan bekicot. Akhirnya gue duduk males aja diatas onta sambil ngayal-ngayal nggak jelas.

'Andaikan gue jadi Hokage . . .'

'Andaikan tubuh gue yang ceking kayak orang kena AIDS gini jadi sispek kaya Raikage'

'Andaikan "anu" gue segede onta yang gue naikin ini'

Tiba-tiba onta gue ngerem mendadak, nyadar dia kali ya "anu"-nya lagi diomongin. Gue kesel terus mecut ni Onta, tapi tetep aja dia kagak mau jalan-jalan. Akhirnya gue menyerah terus turun dari Onta ngecek kalo ada sesuatu di jalan yang ngalangin si onta buat jalan. Gue terus ngeliat ada sesuatu yang bersinar-sinar di tumpukan pasir dekat depan onta gue. Gue ngedeketin cahaya keemasan itu terus gue ngeliat sejenis lampu yang sering dipake ama orang-orang arab jaman dulu. Gue mengambil lampu itu terus gue peratiin, kagak ada api kok bisa nyala ya?. Hmm kayaknya ni bisa buat eksperimen.

"Tooloooonggg . . . ."

Tunggu, kayaknya gue denger kayak suara lirih orang minta tolong.

"Toolooonggg . . . ."

Eh iya, ini beneran suara orang minta tolong, gue noleh ke kanan-kiri, kagak ada siapa-siapa, anjrit serem banget. Jangan-jangan yang ngomong onta gue kali.

"Tooolooongg. . . ."

Gue langsung ngedeketin onta, gue meratiin tu onta, kagak ngomong, terus siapa yang ngomong?

"WOI TOLONGIN GUE ANJEEENNGGG!"

Ebuset-ebuset, suaranya datang dari lampu yang lagi gue pegang. Gue meratiin lagi tu lampu dari deket.

"UDAH JANGAN NGELIATIN GUE MULU! CEPET KELUARIN GUE DARI SINI!"

Eh iya bener, suaranya dari dalem lampu.

"Kenapa gue harus ngeluarin elu?" tanya gue.

"Kalo lo mau bantu gue keluar dari ni lampu brengsek, gue bakal ngabulin tiga permintaan lu!"

"Eh serius lu?" tanya gue lagi

"Yee kalo kagak percaya gosok aja ni lampu tiga kali" jawab suara dari dalem.

Gue gosok tu lampu tiga kali, tiba-tiba asap putih keluar dari ujung lampu, disusul dengan asap merah, terus biru, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu(kok kayak pelangi ya?), terus kedelapan asap itu bergabung dan bergulung-gulung membentuk sesosok tinggi besar, tunggu, kok kayaknya gue kenal ama ni orang, rambut mangkok, alis tebel, baju ijo-ijo, muka kayak om-om abis kena sodomi ikan patin . . .

"Lah Guy ngapain lo kesini?"tanya gue.

"GUE BUKAN ROOKIE IJO NGGAK JELAS ITU, GUE INI JIN!"tereak makhluk ajaib itu.

"Oh maaf om jin, muka om soalnya mirip banget ama orang yang ada di Konoha,"jawab gue seadanya.

"Aaah, kenapa gue selalu dimirip-miripin ama makhluk ijo ajaib konoha itu terus, jelas-jelas muka gue mirip banget ama Minato Namikaze gini,"

Gue muntah darah.

"Oh ya om jin, katanya kalo gue ngelepasin lu, lu bakal ngabulin permintaan gue?" tanya gue semangat.

"Oohh tentu saja, mau minta apa?" tanya jin itu ke gue.

"Gue minta emas lima ton!"tereak gue semangat.

"Jangan emas, kemahalan, BBM lagi naek nih."

'Miskin ni Jin ya?'kata gue dalem ati

"Kalau gitu, gue minta cewek cakep, seksi, bohay, . . ."

"Anjeng, gue aja kagak punya pacar, lu malah minta cewek"

'Ni jin ngeledek gue ya?'

"Kalo gitu gue minta Sharingan aja dah," kata gue lagi.

"Yahh Si Tobi udah minta semua Sharingannya."

"Lah terus gue bisa minta apa kalo lu nolak terus!"tereak gue kesel.

"Yah apa aja dah selain yang tadi udah disebutin,"jawab si jin

Gue mikir lagi, hmm . . .

"Ya udah, kalo ngejadiin gue Hokage bisa kagak?" tanya gue.

"Nah kalo itu bisa!"jawab si Jin

"Ya udah ayo sekarang jadiin gue Hokage!" jawab gue seneng,

"Besok . . ."

Gue gondok tingkat nasional.

"Ya udah mau minta apa lagi, tapi entar gue kabulinnya besok,"tanya si Jin lagi.

"Gue minta tubuh gue sispek kayak Raikage!" jawab gue.

"Woke, woke, mau apa lagi?" tanya si Jin sambil ngeluarin buku catatan.

"Gue pengen 'anu' gue kayak onta yang gue naikin ini"

"Hmmm Ok ok gampang, jadi tadi permintaannya; Jadi Hokage, badan sispek kayak Raikage, sama 'anu' kayak onta yang dinaikin, betul?" tanya Si Jin dengan gaya waiter restoran.

"Iya benar," jawab gue singkat.

"Baiklah, besok semua permintaan lu jadi kenyataan," jawab si Jin sambil menghilang meninggalkan asap yang baunya kayak kentut.

Gue batuk-batuk, pas asap itu hilang, gue udah kagak nemuin tu jin. Setelah itu gue termenung, beneran besok gue bakal jadi Hokage, tubuh sispek kayak Raikage, trus punya "anu" kayak onta?, ahhh gue pengen bener-bener cepet besookkk!

* * *

><p>Malem ini gue susah banget tidur, kepikirannya besookk mulu. Gue ganti posisi agak nungging biar bisa tidur, kata Orochimaru-sama sih posisi nungging pas tidur bisa membuat tidur lebih nyaman, apalagi sambil melet-melet ngeluarin lidah. Gue coba melet-meletin lidah, eh asik juga ternyata ya. Serius gue tambah enak tidurnya nih, kalo reader mau coba, coba aja, seriuss enak banget.(Peringatan dari author: JANGAN DICOBA!)<p>

Mata gue perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Rasa kantuk mengalahkan rasa penasaran gue. Akhirnya kesadaran gue menghilang, dan gue pun tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p>"Bangun Hokage-sama, sudah pagi" kata seseorang membangunkan gue.<p>

Gue bangun, mengucek mata, terus mencari kacamata gue, tunggu, dia bilang Hokage-sama?

"Mmm kacamata mana kacamata?" tanya gue.

"Ini Hokage-sama," kata orang itu sambil memberikan kacamata ke gue.

Gue memakai kacamata, pandangan gue yang buram mulai perlahan-lahan jelas, tunggu, ini bukan di padang pasir, di depan gue sekarang ada meja penuh dengan kertas, ini Kantor Hokage!

"Ini kantor Hokage?" tanya gue bingung.

"Tentu saja, anda kan Hokage, ya tinggalnya di kantor,"jawab orang itu yang ternyata gue kenal sebagai Orochimaru.

"Hmm kalau begitu Orochimaru tolong ambilkan aku minum," kata gue.

"Baiklah Hokage-sama" kata Orochimaru sambil meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

Aseekkk, gue bener-bener jadi Hokage, udah gitu sekarang bos gue jadi kacung, Wuahahahaha gue sekarang bisa balas dendam. Eh tunggu, kalo gue sekarang jadi Hokage berarti badan gue . . .

"Anjenngg gue sispek beneran, kayak Raikage!" tereak gue seneng liat badan gue yang kini berotot gede.

Nah sekarang tinggal yang terakhir, gue lari ke kamar mandi ngecek "anu" gue. Di kamar mandi, gue buka celana gue dan Gue langsung mau pingsan terus ngejerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"ANJRIIITTTT GUE LUPA ONTA GUE ITU BETINAAAAA!"

**THE END.**

**Author Note: **Ok semoga masih pada kagak tau cerita lucu diatas. Maaf agak mesum sedikit, tapi yang jelas, semoga masih bisa pada ketawa dan sekarang yang penting

**Review-Review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
